


She's Clueless, Cupid

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry being Barry about Iris, Caitlin panIckINg, Cisco deserves a medal here, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Iris working at her job like the boss she is, Ralph and his big book and his crazy ideas, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, minor angst but super minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: On Thursday, February 14th, Caitlin found her Valentine’s Day Lottery card on her desk.





	She's Clueless, Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

On Monday, February 11th, Ralph created the Valentine’s Day Lottery. Cute and inconsequential at first glance, as Ralph’s terrible ideas always were, this time the Valentine’s Day Lottery in fact seemed really not so bad. After some convincing.

 

“Secret Valentine’s Day Santa!” Ralph said simply, standing in the middle of the Cortex and trying to change all the blank stares.

“It’s team bonding guys. With all this Cicada stuff we need some mushy gushy cheer—And I actually have friends now to do something like this with.”

 

“....Secret Valentine’s Day Santa? That doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue.”

 

Ralph rolled his shoulders back, unscathed by catty remarks. “You think of something better then.”

 

Cisco threw his pen in the air. “Won’t take long.”

 

“—Anyways,” Ralph continued, “Ralphy’s on a budget so why don’t we keep this easy? We all draw a name out of a hat.”

 

He pointed at Sherloque and before he could protest Ralph snatched Sherloque’s black hat off his head with his stretchy hand.

 

“Whoever you get you write them a Valentine’s Day card. Type it up, 12 point font, single spaced, Times New Roman. Make it meaningful but don’t sign your name.”

 

Iris frowned. “Why not?”

 

“Mystery,” Sherloque mused. “J’aime ça.”

 

“Exactly Shirley. At the end of the day we have to figure out who wrote the card.”

 

“Valentine’s Day Lottery!” Cisco exclaimed suddenly, his thrown pen clattering to the ground, forgotten. “That’s it. That’s the name.”

 

Barry shrugged, thinking it over. “That doesn’t sound so bad. Could be fun?”  
  
Caitlin smiled, “It would be very sweet to do, Ralph. We could all do with a little positivity. I say why not?”

Ralph grinned at Caitlin and gave her a high five. “See? Caitlin Snow, everyone. She’s the best. A literal angel. Thanks girl.”

 

Caitlin smiled at the praise, sharing it with Cisco, who was ready with a wink. She rolled her eyes playfully.

 

“No problem.”

 

Ralph urged them all to tear off pieces of paper to write their names so they could draw right away.

 

Sherloque, Barry, Cisco, Iris, Caitlin and Ralph all participated, stuffing their names in Sherloque’s hat.

 

One by one they were then called up by Ralph to pick the lottery, closing their eyes and looking away as they grabbed one of their friend’s names.

 

The silence was slightly awkward as everyone fumbled around each other, now painfully aware they all had to keep a secret, knowing they’ve never been particularly good at it.

 

Once Caitlin slipped her lottery into her lab coat, the very last crumpled name in the hat, the show was over and they all dispelled to continue working on tracking Cicada’s next move.

 

#  ♡

 

Cisco got Iris.

 

He folded the paper into his fist and walked out, heading to his workshop.

 

“Hey man, wait up.”

 

Cisco turned to see Barry jogging after him.

 

“Who’d you get?”

 

Cisco stared at him blankly, but Barry continued, nudging his shoulder with his sharp elbow.

 

“C’mon, man. Who’d you get?”

 

“This isn’t how the game is supposed to work. What if I have you?”

 

“Do you?”

 

Cisco crossed his arms. “What’s the point?”

 

Barry looked a little smug. “Well, I was hoping to pick Iris but I have Caitlin—“

 

Before Barry could finish that sentence, Cisco snatched the scrap of paper out of Barry’s hand, throwing his own at him.

 

Barry looked down at Iris’s scrawl and smirked. “Glad to do business with you.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

Barry sped off, not giving Cisco any time to respond. Barry could be weird like that, especially when it came to Iris. But Cisco didn’t care this time, Barry’s quirkiness working to his benefit.

 

He opened the little paper with Caitlin’s name on it and smiled to himself. He tucked it gently into his pocket and began whistling a popular song on the radio.

 

 

#  ♡

 

On Tuesday, February 12th, Team Flash had a completely, regular, ordinary day. As regular as Team Flash could get,  all of them sneezing, wheezing and itching irritated eyes from excess pollen.

 

The flower power meta they defeated had germinated at least three million dandelion seeds into Central City’s atmosphere and Caitlin was still picking fluff out of her hair hours later.

 

Cisco was laughing, watching Ralph’s allergies making his nose stretch five feet as Barry sneezed repetitively, zig zag crashing into furniture from the force of it.

 

Cisco hopped off his desk when Caitlin groaned, exasperated.

 

“Just wash it,” he suggested, flicking more of it off her scalp. “Or not. I have to admit, it’s pretty adorable. Caitlin Snow, flower child.”

 

She looked up at him and scowled. “It is _not._ It’s ridiculous, is what it is. And I just washed it this morning.”

 

“So that’s why it smells so good,” he mused. He took another sniff. “Or maybe it’s the lily petals you’ve still got stuck there.”

 

“Nooo,” she whined. “I thought I picked those out.”

 

“Let me help.”

 

She passed him her brush and he stood behind her, taking her silky hair and brushing it out smoothly.

 

Caitlin leaned her elbow against her desk as Cisco played hairdresser, relaxing like a petted cat. It was lovely, and her attention faded, drifting up into the clouds in a mindless haze.

 

“You know what you should do?” he asked, blowing more fluff into her face. “That you don’t anymore?”

 

She wrinkled her nose, breaking out of the spell. “What?”

 

“Wear ponytails.”

 

“I wear ponytails,” she argued, amused.

 

He ran his fingers through her hair. “But not enooooooough. It’ll solve your issue. Everyone knows you tie your hair back in a fight.”

 

He sounded very insistent, so she satisfied him.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Ralph staggered forward then, miserable, and begged Caitlin for some softer tissues.

 

She asked Ralph to hand her the purse she left in the corner of the Cortex as Cisco kept picking twigs out of her hair. He plopped them into the little garbage bin she had sitting on her lap.

 

“Wait…” she said, after noticing a pattern to his light tugs. She tilted her head up to quirk an upside down eyebrow at him, “Are you _braiding_ it?”

  
“Shhhhhhhhh. It’s soft,” Cisco shushed her, tapping her head back upright so that he wouldn’t be making his braid lopsided.

 

Ralph passed her the bag and she rummaged for the Puffs with extra lotion, finding it in an interior zipper. “There you go,” she smiled, handing it to him.

 

Ralph moaned through his obnoxiously nasal tone. “You’re a _godsend_.”

 

She wiped at her watery eyes herself, then looked around at her friends all suffering, cringing when Barry sneeze-slammed particularly violently into the wall, glad that she gave him elbow and knee pads to soften any blows.

 

“Cisco,”  she asked slowly. “Why aren’t you affected?”

 

“I was wearing my Vibe goggles, remember?” he answered. “....And antihistamines.”

 

They all had antihistamine. That didn’t add up. She narrowed her eyes, even if he couldn’t see it.

 

“...How many?”

 

“Too many,” Cisco mumbled into her hair.

 

That explained his funny giddiness. He was drugged up on _Allegra_.

 

“Cisco! That’s not safe!”

 

“Not the whole bottle,” he was quick to defend. “Just...Uh, almost half of the spare you keep in your cabinet?”

 

She tried not to panic, wondering if she had the number for poison control. She racked her brain for intoxication symptoms associated with over-the-counter drug abuse.

 

“Do you feel drowsy? Dizzy? Blurry vision?”

 

“Not yet!” he replied rather cheerfully, but she couldn’t help notice the hoarseness to his voice, a symptom of dry throat. And a weird side effect of allergy medicine. Caitlin crossed and uncrossed her legs, shifting the bin on her lap, and made herself roll her eyes.

 

She considered his answer. He did seem to be fine for now and she knew he would never lie to her about something serious if she asked, not after what they went through with the shrapnel in his hands. He probably wasn’t in any _immediate_ danger.

 

“So, hey, what are you doing on Thursday?”

 

Caitlin felt like laughing, confused by the random question. Drugged Cisco was just like Drunk Cisco: Not making _any_ sense.

 

“Um, going to work. Like every day?”

 

“Anything special?”

 

She frowned. Oh, that was right. It was Valentine’s Day. She shook her head, feeling his nails move with it. “You would have already known about it if I did. Aren’t you done, yet?”

 

Cisco laughed, but didn’t stop with the brush. “Oh, yeah. I was done ten minutes ago.”

 

Ralph interjected from his corner. “Caitlin, you’re going to the Lottery Reveal! I’m making it a whole party and everything.”

 

Caitlin dropped the bin back to the floor and folded her hands neatly. “That’s what I’m doing, then.”

 

Her eyes trailed across the room, watching Barry catch his breath in the corner, finally calming down from his bout. “What about you?” she tried to say casually. “Do you have special plans?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Cisco confirmed.

 

Caitlin lost some of her smile, and she swallowed, looking at her nails. “That’s nice. I hope it goes well.”

 

“So do I,” he said roughly, sounding sleepy. He placed his palm at the back of Caitlin’s neck. The room got too hot, and Caitlin was worried that Cisco might actually be overdosing after all, so she got off her chair.

 

The conversation switched over to Cicada. Caitlin was relieved. Ralph and Barry talked strategy as she took Cisco to the Med Bay to check him over, flicking her braided hair over her shoulder as she led the way.

 

#  ♡

 

 

On Thursday, February 14th, Caitlin found her Valentine’s Day lottery card on her desk.

 

She opened it, read it, and sat down heavily in her office chair, nearly moved to tears.

 

She read it again, feeling tingles all the way down to her toes. She curled her fingers into the letter protectively, like if she didn’t cling to it tightly it would grow wings and fly away.

 

When Caitlin picked Sherloque, she decided on giving him a nice simple letter of appreciation with a special touch of writing it in French. She put some effort into it, specifically a lot of time conjugating verbs she forgot had such complicated endings, but it was simply a cute card that took her less than half an hour to finish.

 

This was something else entirely. What she got wasn’t a Valentine's Day card. It was a masterpiece.

 

Cisco walked into her lab, first knocking on her door lightly. He gasped, “A ponytail!”

 

Caitlin’s free hand flew to her head, having forgotten she’d followed his styling advice.

 

“Yeah,” she said distractedly, still feeling flooded with sentiment, staring down at the Times New Roman font, blinking away the blurriness of her emotional tears.

 

“You look happy,” he commented, “You must’ve gotten a nice letter.”

 

Caitlin looked up at him, a wobbly smile spreading across her face. She brushed away a stray tear, wondering why he was stretching. “I did. It was lovely, and, poignant, and, um, very inspiring.”

 

“...Inspiring?” His arms dropped to his sides.

 

Caitlin nodded. “Do you think Iris wrote it to empower me? That’s so sweet. I know we’re supposed to wait until the end of the day, but this letter is so beautiful, I should thank her right away.”

 

She stood up, gathering her purse and throwing out the waste bin from her lab into the bio-sink.

 

Cisco grabbed her wrist. “What makes you say it was Iris?”

 

Caitlin thought about it. “Well, she’s the writer, she’s the one who could compose something as eloquent and powerful as that.”

 

She squeezed his arm as she passed him, rushing off to go find her.

 

She missed the way Cisco’s confused smile froze in place, how he wrapped his arms around himself and frowned very deeply.

 

#  ♡

 

Caitlin belatedly realized she should have asked Cisco to breach her to Iris’s newspaper office when she hit traffic south of Killmare street. Parking was tight, but she found a spot right around the corner. She ran up the steps two-by-two and burst into Iris’s still pretty baren brand new office, giving her a giant hug.

 

“Woah, Caitlin.” Iris closed her laptop, and awkwardly patted her back. “What’s wrong?”

 

“What’s wrong?” Caitlin repeated, stepping back. “Nothing’s wrong! The Valentine’s Day Lottery! That was the most thoughtful, caring thing anyone has ever said to me in a very long time!”

 

Iris brushed some hair out of her eyes, still caught off guard. “You need to rewind a bit. I’m really confused.”

 

Caitlin swatted Iris’s shoulder, “Oh, come on, Ralph’s game will be over in a few hours anyway. No need to play dumb.”

 

“I’m not playing dumb, Caitlin. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Caitlin’s smile fell off her face, realizing Iris wasn’t lying.

 

“...You didn’t pick me for the lottery?”

 

Iris shook her head. “No.”

 

Caitlin didn’t understand. “But you’re the journalist. I thought...” She trailed off, frowning a little, looking out the wide window. She could see the roof of Star Labs from here. Her hand went to her peacoat jacket and held on tightly to the folder paper.

 

Iris tapped her polished desk with her manicured nails, clearing some cluttered police report copies about the murder of Grace Gibbons’s parents out of the way. “Show me the card.”

 

Caitlin didn’t exactly want to, now that she knew it wasn’t written by Iris. Those words were for her eyes only. And whoever gave them to her.

 

But Iris was the investigative journalist, and she was her closest woman friend. She’d probably be able to help figure out who it belonged to.

 

Caitlin pulled it out of her pocket. She watched as Iris scanned it, lazily at first, but then she scooted her chair in, leaning closer to the paper with focus.

 

“What?” Caitlin asked her, when Iris returned it looking a little flushed.

 

“Honey, this is a love letter. Read it again.”

 

“What? No, it isn’t!”

 

“Caitlin. That was more heartfelt than my own wedding vows.”

 

She stared down at the words on the page, going over it again. Iris was right, and Caitlin began to startlingly realize that she was _very_ mistaken in believing that ‘inspiring’ was the most appropriate adjective to describe what was in her hands.

 

Every sentence Caitlin first interpreted as purely friendly was suddenly not so, each word, each phrase dipped with passion, longing, and a deeply intimate tenderness. It was _romantic._

 

Caitlin felt the ground tilt beneath her feet.

 

“But nobody on Team Flash is in love with me!” Caitlin cried, starting to feel a little hysterical.

 

How was this possible? Barry and Iris were happily married, Sherloque only fell in love with the same woman over and over again and—

  
“Ralph!” she exclaimed out loud, then recoiled, horrified. “Oh, _god.”_

 

Iris blinked. “Um, you think it’s _Ralph?”_

 

Caitlin saw the last twenty months or so flash before her eyes. All of the creepy flirting about her _measurements_ before he shaped up, his checking up on her, the advice he kept giving her. In fact, he was very blunt about his crush on her Frost. _He_ was the one who found her father’s faked death certificate unprompted. Caitlin covered her hand with her mouth, he even went with her to go visit her _mother._

 

“It has to be! He called me an _angel_ on Monday. Oh my gosh. _And_ — _And_ a _godsend_ on Tuesday!”

 

Iris opened her mouth, then closed it. “Um,” she said again. “You don’t _like_ Ralph, do you?”

 

Caitlin’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head. _“Iris!”_

 

Iris held her hands up defensively, “Just checking! What are you going to do?”

 

“I don’t know,” Caitlin said as she paced the floor. She checked her watch. Screw the sulphate fusions Barry asked her to do today, her Cicada plans have now been officially thrown out the window. “What do you think I should do?”

 

Iris opened her laptop again, booting the system.

 

“I dooon’t knooow,” Iris drawled.

 

“Well, that’s not helpful!”

 

Iris turned to Caitlin. “I’m sorry, Caitlin. I appreciate you coming here and for this chat, I do, but considering I’m not a prodigy genius or have any superspeed, I’m going to need some time to piece together my next article before we congregate back at Star Labs for the Lottery Reveal.”

 

Caitlin looked around the new space, becoming self-aware. What Iris said was true. She just flew into Iris’s work office uninvited, interrupting her while she was busy. She picked her purse back up from the floor.

  
“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll go back to Star Labs.”

 

“Don’t be, I hope you figure it out soon. I’ll see you later.”  

 

Caitlin threw a thanks over her shoulder, and hurried her way out.

 

 

#  ♡

 

She almost bulldozed over Cisco in the hallway on her way in, distracted in her haste, thinking of ways to firmly reject Ralph without hurting his feelings. She tripped into him, and he held her steady as she teetered in her heels.

 

“Oh, there you are. You okay?”

 

She looked into his warm familiar eyes, feeling relief, so glad to have found him. “You have to help me!”

 

Cisco was still holding her as he answered, listening intently. “With what?”

 

“You need to help me turn Ralph down!”

 

“What.” It came out all in one whooshed breath, not even a question. Bland.

 

She veered him to the right so she could explain, pressing the hidden switch that unlocked the Time Vault.

 

“Ralph is in love with me,” she hissed, her ponytail whipping violently behind her as she gripped Cisco’s arm.

 

Cisco bristled. “He better not be.”

 

Caitlin didn’t hear that, too busy trying not to panic.

 

Cisco ran a hand through his hair, getting stressed by Caitlin’s franticness.

 

“Why are you freaking out?”

 

“Because I don’t _love_ Ralph, Cisco!”

 

He fidgeted, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Okay. Good to know... And why exactly do you think Ralph is in love with you? Did he tell you that?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Cisco grew quiet, “He did?”

 

Something dark washed over his expression, his gaze said something Caitlin couldn’t quite understand. She could hardly comprehend how Ralph fell for her either, but he wasn’t the devil, there was no need for Cisco to amass pitchforks and rouse an angry mob. Though she could see why he might want to.

 

Hunter and Julian ended terribly the moment love confessions started pouring out, but they both had red flags about them they should’ve seen from miles away, and Ralph, the _reformed_ Ralph, hasn’t ever given them any reason to worry.

 

“Well, not exactly,” she admitted. “Not directly. But his language, his words. And once Iris mentioned the love letter I started to think about Sherloque and his doppleganger ex-wives. I pieced it together after that.”

 

Cisco leaned against the silver wall of the Time Vault, waiting for Caitlin to finish rambling.

 

“Take a breath, Caitlin. Start from the beginning.”

 

She did, exhaling deeply. “I went to Iris. She didn’t write it. The Valentine’s Day card. She said it was a love letter.”

 

  
Cisco let out an _“Ahhhh,”_ understanding her, now. “You think Ralph wrote you a love letter.”

 

“I know, I know, it’s crazy,” she wrigned her hands. “How am I going to tell him I don’t return his feelings nicely?”

 

He snorted, “It doesn’t have to be nice. Just tell him no and get on your way.”

 

“I don’t want to crush him, Cisco! Not on Valentine’s Day. He’s sensitive. This is probably why he came up with this idea in the first place. Think about it. He wanted a way to be able to confess his feelings anonymously. This was the perfect set up to do that. And he was the one holding the hat. Maybe he never put my name in it.”

 

“Hey, hey,” he said, not liking the way she was biting her nails with worry. If she conspired any more she might start linking this to illuminati.  “Don’t stress, okay? Talk to Ralph. He’s a big boy, he can take it.”

 

She nodded, looking up at him through her lashes when he tucked a flyaway hair behind her ear, comforted as always by Cisco’s encouragement. He always believed in her.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Cisco pushed himself off the wall and opened the door. “Absolutely.”  

 

  
“Will you come with me?”

 

Cisco made a face. “Oh, Caitlin. I would. But I have to work on the blueprints for the reverse dagger. I think this is something you need to do alone.”

 

  
He rubbed her shoulder affectionately, his hand lingering there for an extra moment.

 

“Hey, Caitlin,” he said softly.

 

She met his gaze, wondering why he sounded a little forlorn.

 

“Yes?”

 

He gave her a small smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

Caitlin bit her lip, watching him breach away before she could say it in return.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Cisco,” she mumbled quietly to herself, alone in the hallway.

 

She straightened up, squaring her shoulders, and ignored the dread settling in her stomach like stones.

 

#  ♡

 

Ralph was in the lounge, decorating for the Lottery Reveal.

 

She walked in slowly, leaning her elbow against the counter of the island,  watching him stretch his arm up to stick heart balloons to the ceiling.

 

“Who do you think gave you your card?”

 

He spun around, not expecting to see her there. “Hi, Caitlin. That’s a nice sweater. Dressed for the occasion, I see.”  

 

She looked down at her red sweater dress. Yes, she thought so too this morning. Ralph had always complimented her style. It used to make Caitlin feel nice. Now it made her nervous.

 

“I dunno,” he continued, answering her question. “I was thinking it was Barry, but now I think it might be Iris. Does she make a lot of grammar mistakes?”

 

“You’re asking me if the one person out of our friend group who has a degree in journalism can spell?”

 

“Well, when you put it like that…”

 

He chuckled. “I guess it must be Barry then.” He stuck the last inflated balloon from the batch and threw an empty plastic bag into the recycling.

 

“Did you know Star Labs has a bunch of Valentine’s Day decor in the storage room? I only had to buy the balloons.”

 

“H.R,” Caitlin reminisced, remembering he was before Ralph’s time. That was the last time they did anything like this, even though that was for his eccentric Friends Day. It was a pretty similar concept. H.R. even made them all cards. She thought H.R. and Ralph would have gotten along.

 

“Huh? Star Labs Human Resources?”

 

“No no. A man we used to work with. That was his name.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

Caitlin swallowed. Was that jealousy? She winced at what was to follow. She really _really_ hated deliberately causing people pain.

 

She stared at her own hands, unable to look him in the face.

 

“Look, Ralph—“

 

“Do you mind holding this for me?”

 

It was a red streamer. She took it hesitantly, walking to the corner of the room he wanted her to hang it up. He unravelled the rest, going to the opposite end. It said _‘be mine be mine be mine be mine be mine be mine’_ on it and Caitlin prayed this wasn’t some sort of subtext.

 

“Ralph,” she found herself saying, pinning the streamer to the wall. “You’ve become a good man, and a great friend. I am very proud of you.”

 

“I—Wow—“

 

“—And I’m so flattered that you think I’m breathtakingly beautiful, I really am. Your words touched my heart. But I don’t have feelings for you and I never will. I’m sorry.”  

 

The streamer fell to the floor between them, slipping out of Ralph’s extended hand. He stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

 

She left the streamer half taped up, walking to him. She took his hand after hesitating, unsure if he could handle her touch. “Ralph, please forgive me. I know how it feels to love someone who doesn’t love you back the way you want.”

 

He looked at their joint hands and pulled his away.

 

“I’m not in love with you, Caitlin.”

 

Caitlin’s lips parted but no sound came out.

 

Ralph waved a hand over her face. “Hellooooo? You need me to say it again? I’m not in love with you. Stop looking like you’re in a tank with King Shark.”

 

Caitlin blinked, coming back to herself. “No! But that’s not possible! You have to be!”

 

Ralph chuckled, tilting his head. “Uh?”

 

She listed all of her points on her fingers,  “You think what I wear is pretty, and you give me nicknames, and you came with me to interrogate my mom!”

 

Ralph sat down on the couch, clearly needing some support.

 

“One, I call you pretty because you _are_. So is Iris. And Cecile. And Nora. It’s just a fact, Caitlin, I don’t cry myself to sleep over it.” He shook his head, “Two, Cisco gives you nicknames first, I just copy him, and three, I’m both a detective and your friend. I do the nice things I can for you because I like you.”

 

Caitlin opened her mouth to argue—

 

“— _As a friend._  It’s like I said, before I met you guys I had nobody.” He reached for a new bag of balloons and took a deep breath to blow one up.

 

“But you wrote me that wonderful letter!”

 

Ralph gasped, a blast of air attacking his esophagus. He coughed as the balloon noisily flew to the floor.

 

“Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no no no. I swear you were _not_ my Valentine’s Day Lottery.”

 

This was an absolute disaster.

 

Ralph swore to himself, appalled, “Damnit, I broke the rules to my own damn game.”

 

Caitlin was so frustrated she felt like she was about to cry. Her hands went to her hair, extremely close to pulling at it, desperate. “Ralph, if it wasn’t you, then who was it?”

 

“Your card was romantic?”

 

She nodded miserably. “I felt so special reading that message. Now I’m starting to wish I never got it.”

 

Ralph grimaced. “Caitlin, you know I will never be as smart as you, but this is simple logic. I’m begging you. Please just think about this.”

 

She sank down on the couch next to him, burying her head in her hands. “Ralph I’m _so_ embarrassed. Can we please _please_ forget that this conversation ever happened?”

 

He checked her side with his shoulder, nearly knocking her over. “Done, sister.”

 

She spared him a glance, still blushing red with mortification. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I guess I’m glad I’m not breaking your heart.”

Ralph shrugged, “I mean, if you did, I have my book to get me through it. It works every time.”

 

Caitlin huffed a laugh staring at her hands in her lap. “The Book of Ralph never fails.”

 

“Wait…” Ralph said. Caitlin looked up. “Are _you_ in love with someone?”

 

Caitlin’s throat went dry and she immediately broke eye contact, reaching for the deflated pink balloon left abandoned where it landed. She stretched the latex in her hands, jittery. “No. Why?”

 

Ralph pointed at her triumphantly. “Ha! Frost lies the exact same way!”

 

“No,” Caitlin said again on reflex,  then wished she could stuff those words back into her mouth.

 

“ _Yes, she does._ What, are we just going to pretend you didn’t tell me you know how it feels to have unrequited love?”

 

“That’s not what I said,” she insisted, “I said I know how it felt to be vulnerable!”

 

Ralph was looking way too amused for Caitlin’s comfort. “That’s _not_ what you said.”

 

She should’ve kept quiet. She should have ran out of there the moment she realized she grossly screwed up with Ralph and her letter. Caitlin jumped up, snapping her fingers, desperately wanting to change the subject. And then she realized, she didn’t have to.  

 

“Unrequited love! That’s it! It’s _Sherloque._ ”

 

Ralph stared at her. And she didn’t like it. Couldn’t stand the fear creeping over her skin at Ralph possibly learning her secret.

 

“...You lost me.”

 

“Sherloque. He’s trying to get over Renee with me.” She made a face. “Oh dear.”

 

Ralph shared her cringe. “Shirley? The hots for you? Really?”

 

Caitlin sighed. Somehow she felt breaking it to Sherloque that she didn’t want to be his _cherie_ wouldn’t be so bad.

 

“Let’s get it over with.”

 

“Me?” Ralph exclaimed, “I can’t go anywhere. I have heart shaped cookies in the oven.”

 

Caitlin groaned, forcing herself to shuffle out of the lounge. “Wish me luck, Ralph.”

 

“Uh, _yeah._ You sure need it.”

 

#  ♡

 

Cisco saw a blur of red knit, and called out to stop Caitlin from twisting an ankle.

 

“Caitlin! Did you, uh, talk to Ralph?”

 

She didn’t stop running, but her voice carried down the corridor as she tossed her head over her shoulder after passing him.  “I’m so sorry, Cisco, we’ll talk later, I have to go!”

 

He stood there trying to understand what happened, pretty sure he had whiplash.

 

There was only so much more of this Cisco could handle before he’d explode.

 

#  ♡

 

He does, in fact, explode.

 

#  ♡

 

“Barry!” Cisco all but marched into the Speed Lab minutes later, where Barry was running laps.

 

Barry came to a screeching halt in front of Cisco. “Yeah?”

 

“I”m done,” he burst out, vibe blasting one of the Star Labs coat racks in the corner where they kept their workout crewnecks. The stand went crashing to the floor. Cisco blasted it again, releasing his pent up frustration, and it went rolling.

 

“She thinks it’s Ralph. She thinks it’s fucking _Ralph_.”

 

Barry was still panting, hands on his knees. Cisco side-eyed Barry’s dramatics. He was the fastest man alive, Cisco would have to be paid a quarter million dollars to believe that actually tired Barry out.

 

Barry made an incredulous noise. “She thinks you wrote the letter for Ralph?”

 

“No! She doesn’t know that _I_ wrote the letter at all!”

 

Barry stood up straight, aghast. “What?”

 

Cisco sat down on the steps, defeated. “She’s my best friend and she didn’t think for one second it could be me.”

 

“Maybe it wasn’t clear enough.”

 

“I threw up rainbows on that thing. Barry, I poured my heart out. It couldn’t be clearer.”

 

“Well, yes, but it doesn’t have your name on it.”

 

Cisco sulked.

 

Barry carted his hand through his hair, trying to come up with ideas. “Buy her roses!” He exclaimed. “A dozen! Sing her Frank Sinatra? And a parade!”

 

Cisco’s voice was dead flat. “A parade?”

 

Barry zipped away. He returned with a single red rose. He threw it at Cisco. His aim was way off, but Cisco reached forward and caught it between two fingers when he stretched.

 

“It’s the last one in Central City. I just checked.”

 

Cisco studied the flower. It was velvet to the touch, red with a water droplet or two hidden in a crevice. “What if she doesn’t love me, Barry?”

 

Barry was quick to sit next to his best friend, ready to pull up the pep talk he’s had saved for this moment for many years.

 

“Dude, come on. You’re the most important person in her life.”

 

“That doesn’t mean she _loves_ me,” Cisco snapped. “I thought I was ready to deal with it when I wrote the letter, but maybe I was kidding myself. Was probably still high on antihistamine.” His laugh was a little watery, and he glanced at the clock.  “I thought we’d _be_ together by now.”

 

Barry stopped and levelled him straight. “Did you mean the things you wrote about her?”

 

“Of course I did.”

 

“And do you still now?”

 

“Barry, _yes_. Look, this isn’t about Ralph’s game, or Valentine’s Day. It’s bigger than that. It was a long time coming.”

 

“Then that’s what you have to tell her. Straight up. Look her in the eyes and say, ‘Caitlin, I love you.’”

 

Cisco nodded to himself, knowing it was true. But that didn’t make it easy, no matter how something as simple as how much she meant to him should be.

 

He lifted his gaze and shared a secret with his best friend.  

 

“You know I’ve never told her that? I think I came up with everything under the sun these past few years except those exact three words.”

 

“How come?”

 

“They get stuck in my throat. I was always afraid that if I said it, even just in a friendly way, she’d see right through me, and know what I _really_ mean. I’ve kept this buried for so long. It’s almost like, these feelings for her I’ve kept private are a part of me and I’ve tricked myself into pretending that’s where they belonged.  But then I...I wrote the letter. Once it was all out on paper, I knew it would be impossible to go back to pretending.”

 

Barry patted him on the back. “Cisco, take a chance. You already made it halfway, just take it home. Then you’d have done your part. The rest is up to her.”

 

Cisco nodded, twirling the rose stem.

 

Barry stood up, “Listen, I gotta go pick up Iris’s present before she comes back from the newspaper. Will you be alright?”

 

Cisco closed his eyes, inhaling sharply through his nose, gathering his courage once again.

 

“Yeah. I’m going to go find her.”

 

#  ♡

 

Caitlin knocked on Sherloque’s station. He was squinting at a monitor, looking very concerned over some ancient greek symbols.

 

“Ah, Dr. Snow, vas-y, come in.” He turned the computer off, giving her his full attention.

 

She sat on a stool across from him.

 

“How’s your day going, Sherloque?”

 

“Fine, thanks to your kind words.”

 

She blinked, having forgotten that he was her lottery pick.

 

“You knew it was me,” she said, although she wasn’t quite sure why she was surprised. This was Sherloque, after all, he noticed these things in his sleep.

 

“Bien sur,” he responded, “Those verb tenses were near perfect.”

 

She ducked her head, “I tried.”

 

He hummed, tapping his nose, “But you’re not here for that.”

 

“No,” she replied. “Sherloque, did you write this letter?”

 

She unearthed the card from her coat, handing it him. “Because if you did, I think we need to talk.”

 

He took it from her, reading it as he stroked his beard.

 

“Mon dieu,” he muttered. “This has so much passion.”

 

Caitlin blushed.

 

“Have _you_ read it?” He asked rather bluntly.

 

Caitlin huffed, affronted. “Of course I read it! I must have read it at least six times!”

 

“Non,” he argued, “À la voix haut, Doctor Snow. Out loud. It will help you.”

 

He raised an eyebrow challengingly, and their eyes locked, tense. This felt like a test.

 

The crisp paper crinkled under her touch.

 

She swallowed, staring down at it.

 

“ _My dearest Caitlin_ ,” she began, “ _It is late at night and I have written this twenty-five times, trying to say what I want to perfectly. It has only now dawned on me that I simply can’t. What I feel for you cannot be properly described with words. You are an enigma, Caitlin Snow. A breathtakingly beautiful, intelligent, lovely enigma.”_

 

She looked up, and Sherloque gestured for her to continue. She wasn’t sure she could.

 

“Do you feel it yet?” Sherloque inquired.

 

“Feel what?”

 

“Tes rêves." 

  
“My dreams?” she translated, a little lost.

 

This letter wasn’t about her dreams. And she wasn’t sure why, but something about Sherloque’s game wasn’t so nice. Still, she soldiered on.

 

_“Your hands are lethal, dangerous and cold and yet your eyes melt the hardest hearts. You breathe fire into my life but give frostbite to those you mistrust. I sit and wonder, how could the world’s kindest person be so bold and strong minded.”_

 

Her back was turned away from the door, facing Sherloque, so she didn’t see Cisco pass by in the hallway then stop abruptly at the door. She didn’t notice the rose in his hand, the way his mouth quirked up gently.

 

She didn’t notice Sherloque tilting his hat in Cisco’s direction, satisfied with his successful deduction. She didn’t notice Cisco lean against the wall and close his eyes, listening to her talk.

 

Caitlin wasn’t sure why her hands were shaking, why her voice started to crack, “ _You have taught my life’s greatest lessons. To love, not hate. To stand up when you want to cry. To fight for what you believe in until your dying breath. That good comes to those who wait. That even the worse winters have days of sun, and that you move on. You keep moving on.”_

 

 _“All I could ever hope for—“_ Caitlin stumbled over the phrase, realizing she was no longer the only one reciting the letter. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, goosebumps running along her arms under her sweater dress. Someone was speaking along with her.

 

Not Sherloque, who was sitting in front of her, deathly quiet. Not Iris, blocks away in her newspaper office. Not Ralph nearly burning the cookies upstairs.

 

Not him or her or him, either. It was another voice.

 

One she knew very well.

 

Cisco restarted the line along with her, “ _All I could ever hope for_ _is a life moving on, too.”_

 

Caitlin faltered, her throat constricting, heart pounding. She turned around, trembling, and there he was, pushing himself off the wall, coming forward.

 

Her eyes fell back to the letter, and then there was harmony. “ _Laughing with you. Smiling with you. Saving the world with you. Saving every world with you.”_

 

Her cheeks were wet. She touched her face in shock, her own tears at her fingertips. Cisco approached her slowly, expecting her to back away. But she didn't. She couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything but stand still.

 

Cisco took another step and Sherloque took his leave.

 

He knew it off by heart, something inside her screamed, he said every word effortlessly. He said them clearly, strongly, but softly too.

 

She couldn’t speak, but she didn’t have to anymore.

 

Every moment with Cisco she could remember suddenly changed, and the rose-tinted glasses she stubbornly refused to wear opened her eyes, bringing her vision to focus.

 

Every touch on her skin. Like the arms around her shoulder, his hands on her back, the caresses he gave her, his hip checks and how he always leaned to her side. Always sat next to her. Always stood by her. Like the way he always said _‘Us_ ’ and _‘We’._ The lingering hands, the deep soulful glances, his winks and grins. His nicknames. His compliments about her hair. His compliments about her everything, actually.

 

How he ran to her the way Barry ran to Iris when fighting metas. How when he vibed with someone he grabbed their shoulder stiffly, but with her, they always clasped hands. How he said her name like it was reverent, sacred, like a prayer. Caitlin. _Cait-lin._ How after waking up in the Med Bay, her name was always the first on his lips. His sweet devotion and resounding faith in her, not because he saw her as his family, but because she was who he desired.

 

Just like she dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and then pushed away for years now because it would never be.

 

 _“We are seamless, and honestly do I believe I was made to exist with you. I think about all the memories I cherish, Caitlin, and there’s always you,”_ Cisco said, the last line coming out in a whisper.

 

It fell silent. When Caitlin looked up, he was right there. Close enough for her to accept the rose, close enough that he could brush away the moisture from under her right eye with his thumb.

 

She pressed the rose stem until her index finger pricked a thorn, but didn’t flinch, her regenerative healing ebbing the cut away.

 

“ _You_ wrote it,” she finally said, dumbfounded.

 

He hummed and inched closer, some hair falling in his face as he leaned in so that they were inches apart.

 

“What does it mean?”

 

“What do you think it means?” he murmured.

 

His gaze kept flicking from her eyes down to her mouth and she licked her lips subconsciously.

 

“Say it.”

 

“I just did, Caitlin.”

 

“I need you to say it,” she begged.

 

“Caitlin,” Cisco took a deep shuddery breath. He was expressive, open, his heart on his sleeve.  “I’m very much in love with you.”

 

The sentence rang in Caitlin’s ears. A noise escaped from her throat, a quiet whimpered thing.

 

He stepped back, having said his piece. He squeezed both her arms at her side warmly and said, “I’ll see you at the Lottery Reveal, okay?”

 

She blinked and they were no longer a breath apart.

 

This wasn’t a dream or a trick or something Caitlin made up or got wrong. This wasn’t a nightmare or a meta or the speed force or a time remnant or a broken timeline or another earth. These were Cisco’s words both in writing and from his very lips, his revealed heart and soul and body and mind and everything in between.

 

And he loved her.

 

“Wait!” she yelped, unfreezing, realizing he was going away.

 

He turned around and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Cisco hugged her, and she couldn’t help but breathe him in, his strong arms wrapped around her waist. Caitlin buried her face into his hair where it fell over his shoulder, just breathing, feeling his heart beating against her chest for a very long time.

 

He held her tightly, and she was shaking because she was overwhelmed. She couldn’t believe it. The rose fell to the floor and the letter crumpled slightly, smushing against Cisco’s back in their embrace.

 

Eventually the letter joined the flower on the ground as Caitlin forced herself to pull back. It was ridiculously difficult, like tearing two magnets apart.

 

She drank in the crease in his forehead, his jaw, his eyelashes and the beautiful eyes they framed, his cheekbones and then his lips.

 

Her hands trailed up the sides of his face, grazing his soft skin and she saw the effect she had on him, she saw the way he _melts_.

 

She tilted her head closer and then he was gasping into her mouth. He cupped the back of her head, right below her ponytail, fingers tangling into the baby hair at the nape of her neck.

 

The kiss broke softly, and then there was nothing but the pounding in their ears.

 

Their eyes met, hers shining, his blown back and wide and Caitlin couldn’t help the exceptional smile that naturally followed.

 

He searched her face for something, for an answer to his very important question, and it was up to her to grant it.

 

So she did.

 

She nodded and it was like something in Cisco shattered, his reserve or his years of self-control and he lurched forward, yanking her to him so hard she bent backwards, stumbling and then somehow he had her against the wall, really having his way. His kisses were wild and desperate and Caitlin tried to keep up, drowning in the new sensation of doing _this_ with Cisco, of being ravished and loving every single second of it.

 

He was talking. Mumbling things into her skin as he pushed her hair back, kissing up the slope of her neck. Things like her name and his secrets. Caitlin let out a small cry, thumping her head back against the wall, thrumming under his touch.

 

He stopped and moved his hand to where she bumped her head, pulling away. “Sorry, sorry,” he rushed, fingers feeling for bruises. “You okay? Does it hurt?”

 

She shook herself off and pushed him, kissed him more, walking them forwards, kissing him deeply, kissing him the way he made her feel, hot and loved and alive.

 

Cisco slowed, but Caitlin kept chasing, addicted, stealing kisses from him until it was impossible because he was starting to laugh. He dug his fingers into Caitlin’s hair, blowing a puff of air against her cheek.

 

She felt weak, lightheaded, like she hadn’t ate all day, but this woozy, dizziness was just about the best thing that has ever happened to her.

 

“What’s so funny?” she asked, giggling as his frame shook.

 

“You thought it was _Ralph!”_

 

Caitlin bit her lip, heat rising, not knowing what to say.

 

“How could you not think it was me?” He was teasing her, but she could detect the hurt beneath the words.

 

She didn’t answer right away and he immediately subdued.

 

She stepped backwards so that he could see her face, and picked up her precious letter from off the floor.

 

“Because,” she said seriously. “Thinking it was Iris and being wrong was confusing. Believing it was Ralph and getting _that_ wrong was embarrassing. With Sherloque it was a _relief._ ”

 

She let herself be sensitive, honest with both him and herself for once. Her voice wobbled. “But if it was you, Cisco, who I was convinced about, if it was you and I was _wrong_. That would have _broken_ me. That would have hurt _so much_.”

 

She was welling up with tears again. “So I didn’t let myself think it at all.”

 

His face softened.

 

“Because,” she continued,  “I thought I accepted some time ago that just being your Caitlin, your best friend, would be enough to get me by, but that’s just not true.”

 

“Caitlin,” he said. “I didn’t know. I wish I did. I should’ve just told you in the beginning when you didn’t get it. I’m sorry.”

 

She shook her head, reaching for him again. “I was silly to think it could be anyone but you.”

 

She let herself be kissed, her eyes fluttering closed, smiling against his lips.

 

“The party's just about to— _Woaaaah_.”

 

They sprang apart, caught.

 

“Guess you found out who was in love with you after all, huh, Caitlin?”

 

Caitlin blushed, and Cisco pulled her to his chest, glaring.

 

“Go away Ralph,” he all but growled. “We’re going home.”

 

“You can’t go home!” he exclaimed, “It’s the Valentine’s Day Lottery Reveal! You _have_ to show up. Tell him, Caitlin.”

 

They both ganged up on Cisco, giving him matching pleading looks.

 

“The cookies, Cisco,” she pouted. “And you need to guess who wrote yours!”

 

He was unable to resist her, not with the way she snuggled closer, blinking her eyelashes up at him.

 

“Wow okay, you’re playing dirty and I don’t know how I feel about it.”

 

Caitlin twirled a lock of her hair from the ponytail all askew, “You wanna see me play dirty? Come with me to the party and you’ll find out,” she flirted, not knowing where the hell that came from or even meant, but the way his pupils widened gave her a pretty good idea that Cisco liked it.

 

“Fine!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “Fine, we’ll go to the Lottery Reveal!”

 

Caitlin and Ralph cheered.

 

#  ♡

 

Cisco was feeding Caitlin heart shaped, red dyed cookies at the island in the lounge as Ralph clapped his hands.

 

“I’ll go first, Barry thank you for your card.”

 

Barry laughed, “Nah, dude. Wasn’t me. I know you’re mine though.”

 

“How’d you know it was him?” Iris asked where she was sitting on Barry’s lap, still admiring the necklace he bought her.

 

“It said ‘thank you for saving me from DeVoe.’” He gave Ralph a very pointed look.

 

Ralph scoffed, “That could’ve been anyone here.”

 

“Bien non. But it was you,” Sherloque interjected playing with a balloon. “Are we wrong?”

 

“No,” said Ralph, shaking his strawberry shake. “So then who wrote mine?”

 

“Moi!” Sherloque said, stealing the last cookie from the plate. “Puis la mademoiselle Caitlin wrote mine.”

 

Caitlin smiled around her mouthful, half distracted as Cisco’s fingers brushed the crumbs off her lips. She wasn’t even sure he was paying any attention to what was going on around them at all.

 

“And we all know who wrote Caitlin’s,” Iris said, and they all turned around to stare at them.

 

Caitlin swallowed the last bit of cookie and kissed Cisco’s cheek. “Yes, well. It might’ve taken me all day but at least I got a boyfriend out of it.”

 

“Hell yeah you did,” Cisco responded. He took her hand and tangled their fingers together, kissing it.  

 

“Who do you think had you, Cisco?” Ralph prompted him.

 

Cisco didn’t hear him, and Caitlin had to nudge him out of his lovesick stupor.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your Valentine,” Caitlin reminded him, touching his face.  

 

“You,” he gushed.

 

Caitlin’s cheeks burned as Team Flash laughed.

 

“No, sweetheart, I mean who wrote your letter?”

 

Iris, having had enough of this whole game the moment she found out her husband rigged the lottery, rose her voice.

 

“It was me! I wrote his letter! Not that he’ll even remember it. You’re welcome, Cisco.”

 

She stood up and pulled Barry off the chair, dragging him out the room. “Party’s over. I really want to go home with my husband, can we leave now?”

 

 

#  ♡

 

When Cisco vibed Caitlin to his apartment, she was surprised to find the dining table all nicely set up.

 

“Is this for me?”

 

He hummed and turned on the stove to heat the food.

 

“It’s like I said on Tuesday,” he said, pointing his wooden spoon at the chair for her to sit down. He pushed her in and gave her a fancy tablecloth to place over her lap. “I had special plans.”

 

“Oh,” Caitlin replied, feeling a little stupid. She watched him pull out a bottle of wine and light some candles. “What would you have done if this didn’t go well?”

 

Cisco folded his arms over his chest. “Then I would’ve had a very awkward Valentine’s Day date with Ralph.”

 

He came forward and sat across from her at the table. Caitlin couldn’t help giggling at that image, of Ralph stuck in her place, and cursed it ever crossing Cisco’s mind. He watched her as she laughed into her napkin, eyes full of light. She sobered and placed her chin in her hand, elbow next to her cutlery, mirroring Cisco’s look of incandescent happiness.

 

It fell silent, and Cisco’s dinner simmered on the stove.

 

“Lucky Ralph,” she whispered.

 

Cisco’s face glowed amber in the candlelight. It was playful and ardent and hot.

 

“No.” His finger went under her jaw, tilting it up slightly. Caitlin’s breath caught in her throat, holding his burning gaze until the moment she surrendered, eyelashes fanning closed as she was kissed and he murmured, “ _Lucky m_ e.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone missed it: 
> 
> Barry ‘picked’ Iris  
> Iris picked Cisco  
> Cisco ‘picked’ Caitlin  
> Caitlin picked Sherloque  
> Sherloque picked Ralph  
> And Ralph picked Barry. 
> 
>  
> 
> → @Ciscoscaitlin gets a huge shout out for letting me scream about this fic at her for almost 2 and a half weeks straight. She came up with 1/6 of the backbones of this fic. Also big thanks to the discord!
> 
> → I spent more time writing Cisco’s letter than the actual fic
> 
> → Pride and Prejudice/Emma may have seriously influenced this story. 
> 
> → I had the Pride and Prejudice album on REPEAT while writing this. If you want to cry google Mrs. Darcy when the romance starts happening, I swear that song created this fic, not me. 
> 
> → Frost and Caitlin are merged they’re different sides to the same person here, amen
> 
> → I googled effects for antihistamine overdose and the list was: Drowsiness or sleepiness, Dizziness, Dry mouth, nose, or throat, Increased appetite and weight gain, Upset stomach, Changes in vision, Feeling nervous, excited, or irritable.
> 
> (As you can see I took that last one and ran with it)
> 
> → Ralph's "Yeah, you need it" was to the same energy and tone of the famous vine "Road work ahead? Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does!" 
> 
> → Nora isn’t in this not only because it would make Team Flash an odd number, but because this story was chaotic enough as it was without her. Nora would’ve only exponentially made things more complicated, but in case anyone was wondering she did get two lovely cards from her parents as well a free drink from the cute barista with the purple highlights in Jitters. Go Nora. 
> 
> → In this fic, the cure storyline neeeeverrrr happened. Neither did this whole Kamilla business. Instead, Cisco is working on something called the “reverse dagger” (Don't ask me what that means I don't know). 
> 
> → This is a hallmark movie, I swear. I played the fun game of "how over the top can we get?" and I think it's a game I won. Who’s going to get me in touch with a producer to get this turned into a script lmao. 
> 
> → Because I’m extra, here’s a little graphic: [LOL, JK, I have NO idea how to put images into ao3. You can find it on the tumblr version eventually when I post it @thatkillervibe under the tag #tkv fic]
> 
>  
> 
> → Cisco’s letter in full: 
> 
> My dearest Caitlin, 
> 
> It is late at night and I have written this twenty-five times, trying to say what I want to perfectly. It has only now dawned on me that I simply can’t. What I feel for you cannot be properly described with words. You are an enigma, Caitlin Snow. A breathtakingly beautiful, intelligent, lovely enigma. Your hands are lethal, dangerous and cold and yet your eyes melt the hardest hearts. You breathe fire into my life but give frostbite to those you mistrust. I sit and wonder, how could the world’s kindest person be so bold and strong minded. You have taught my life’s greatest lessons. To love, not hate. To stand up when you want to cry. To fight for what you believe in until your dying breath. That good comes to those who wait. That even the worse winters have days of sun, and that you move on. You keep moving on. All I could ever hope for is a life moving on, too. Laughing with you. Smiling with you. Saving the world with you. Saving every world with you. We are seamless, and honestly do I believe I was made to exist with you. I think about all the memories I cherish, Caitlin, and there’s always you. 
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day. X


End file.
